Someone like him ( Astro Boy)
by Aggregate Dragon
Summary: What if.. Astro met a girl with amnesia who seems to be connected with him somehow? How far is he willing to go to help her discover her possibly dark past? I do not own Astro Boy or any,others affiliated with it.
1. Awakened

**Hey, this is one of my first fanfictions so please bare with me! It is a combination of the old and new Astro Boy. ( I like the new stuff okay but I am a bigger fan of the older) please leave a review so I know wether or not to continue this. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_I try to sit up but the various thick wires hold me in place. " let me go! Tenma, this is crazy!"_

_Dr. Tenma walks back into my view and look down at me calmly._

_" It is necessary, I assure you. Just try to think of this logically, I'm sure in time you will understand the importance of this."_

_The scientist moves away again to tamper with a blinking machine. I feel the wires tighten and the cold metal immobilizing my arms at my side._

_" Logically?! I don't see the logic of strapping a girl to a table so a mad scientist can conduct a ludicrous experiment on her! What logic do you see, Dr. Tenma?!"_

_I turn my head towards him as much as I can as I say this. At my question he stops flipping switched and sighs slowly Turing back to me._

_" You are going to help me get my son back.. If I can't get through to him, then maybe someone more like him can. That is all the logic i need."_

_these words sink in and he gets closer and plunges a syringe looking thing into my arm before I can think. Instantly, all my strength evaporates and my eyelids start to droop as I struggle to speak._

_" I'm sorry..but, this won't get your son back..."_

_Before I can hear his response, the world goes black._

* * *

One month later

I wake up with a jolt and I sit up immediately feeling panicked. I scan the room with my eyes to find I'm laying a bed in a circular bedroom. All I could think was one word: Danger. So I hop out of the bed and suddenly collapse.

I wake up again to the sound of voices around me, a man and a young boy's voice.

" Do you think she will be alright, Dr. O'Shay? She's been out for a week now."

The boy's voice sounds familiar even though I somehow know I've never met him. A deeper kind voice responds.

" I'm not quite sure.. Her vitals are steady now. Though, when it peaked an hour ago I was worried."

I struggle to move my arm, and still not able to open my eyes. The boy's voice grows excited.

" Hey, doctor, I think I just saw her fingers move!"

I hear footsteps get closer as I focus all my strength on getting up.

" Oh really?! That would be a remarkable improvement and it would also explain the vital peak earlier. Now where did I put.. Oh that's right, I left it down stairs. Would you mind-"

Heavier footsteps move away in a hurry.

" don't worry I'll get it doctor! Should I bring the soup too?"

The lighter footsteps approach my side before answering._Strange.. Why are the younger one's footsteps louder than the older one? Doesn't matter, I need to get out of here._

" yes, that would great. Thank you."

I hear the door slide open and the close, the boy with the heavy footsteps are gone. _Now's my chance to get out while there's only one!_ The doctor is standing over me now, I know even though I can't see him. I struggle to gather my strength. He's muttering too himself.

" All right, let's see if-"

My eyes shoot open and I dodge his hands that are reaching for me. I stumble off the bed and head for the door, it slides open. I shoot down the stairs and at the bottom I go right pass a stunned, Spiky-haired, boy holding a tray with soup. I hear someone tripping down the stairs followed by a voice that calls out sputtering.

" Quick, catch her!"

I turn to look back just in time to see the boy drop the tray and start to chase me. I find the front door and I'm gone...

...

About twenty minutes later I'm walking the streets of the city feeling like I'm about to collapse. People and robots walk by me seemingly without a care in the world, as I continue to glance nervously behind me for the boy. After I left the house, the boy followed me with surprising speed . I was so confused because nothing looked familiar and I nearly got hit by what I can only describe as a hover car. I ran through what looked to be a park when the boy almost caught me. The boy must be famous or something because in a matter of moments, tons of young kids and their parents surround him with smiles on their faces. About five minutes later I had the idea to hop on top of one of the hover cars driving by which is how I ended up in the city.

I'm deep in thought when a robot bumps into me. He is wearing what look to be overalls and a construction site hard-hat, he turns and looks down at me.

" excuse me."

I nod in response and keep moving. Is it normal for robots to walking around? I think back to the house I just ran from. Is it normal to wake up with a doctor and some kid standing over you? I sigh, I don't know why but I can't seem to recall anything except waking up at that house. Do I live there? And why am I so exhausted? As I'm thinking this, my legs are getting heavier and they are hardly lifting off the ground when I take a step. I turn to a man walking passed me wearing suite and tie, I step torwards him feeling nervous.

" um, excuse me.. What is the name of this city?"

The man looks confused for a moment then smiles.

" It's Metro City of course!"

With a skip in his step, he turns and carries on his way not noticing my reaction. As soon as he said Metro City, I saw a flash of blinking machines. Pain shoots into my head and I stumble into a alleyway. My hands instantly clutch my head as more pain shoots through it. My knees buckle from the pain and I fall back into the wall and slide down till I'm sitting with my legs up to my chest, my eyes squeezed shut. After a moment the pain is gone but I don't move in fear it will come back. Was that a memory? Why did the name Metro City trigger it? A hand gently touches my arm and my eyes snap open. I jump up ready to fight when I recognize that it's the boy from earlier. He smiles gently at me and I am surprised to feel calmer. The boy takes a single step closer to me then stops.

" Are you alright?"

I swallow and i look him in the eyes, I decide to trust him.

" What happened to me? And who are you?"

The boy steps closer and sticks out his hand.

" I don't know yet, but I plan to find out. And my name is Astro."


	2. Master Soup eater

**Hey here's chapter two! I was going to hold off on writing this but then I got a review from Chamomile Chameleon and that fueled me to write this!**

**And Chamomile Chameleon, to answer your questions... ALL WILL BE REVELED IN TIME! XD **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_ Astro..._ Something about his name hits me in my core and I freeze for a second then it's gone. I reach out and shake his hand, when our hands touch I see the blinking lights again but this time without the pain. We release and the image fades. I study Astro wondering if he has something to do with me. He motions to the walk way next to the road.

" are you okay going back with me?"

I want to say no but at the same time the thought of being alone when I have no memories seems like a bad idea, so I nod. Astro smiles and I follow him out of the alley.

When we start walking I ask Astro how I ended up at his house. Astro takes a look of seriousness.

" We found you lying unconscious in a old decrepit,apartment building. I was scanning the building before builder were going to tear it down and I came across you in pretty bad shape. So I brought you home to to see if you would wake up."

I look over to him a feeling like something didn't add up, then it clicks.

" wait, why didn't you just take me to a hospital?"

Astro looks concerned.

" Because you told me not to."

I look as comfused as I felt at his statement.

" huh? I thought you said I was unconscious?"

He nods in agreement.

" you were but when I went to pick you up, you tried to move but you couldn't even open your eyes. Then you asked me not to take you to the hospital otherwise,he'd find you."

I stop walking and turn to him.

" Who?!"

Astro looks sad for a moment.

" I don't know. You passed out again and didn't wake up till two days ago then today."

The fact I seem to be running from someone bothers me and I dare to ask another question.

" how long ago did you find me?"

Astro smiles almost happy at the fact he can answer.

" three days."

My heart drops, so how long have I been running? We cross the park again in silence then, As Astro and I walk back to the house Astro asks me what my name is. I look down after a moment of thinking feeling embarrassed.

" I was kind of hoping you would know, Astro..."

Astro looks at me surprised then stops me from walking.

" wait, do you mean you don't know?"

I shake my head frustrated. Astro starts walking again deep in thought then glances at me.

" do you know the city we are in?"

I nod and answer without looking at him.

" Metro City."

Astro seems relived.

" so you remember some-"

I cut him off before he gets too excited.

" I asked some guy walking by earlier."

Astro's expression deflates and he goes back into his thoughts, till we get back.

When we arrive, the man I nearly bulldozed is pacing the floor in front of a table with a bowl of soup and some sort tool. The man is kinda short but has huge nose, he rushes to the door when Astro walks in.

" Astro! Please tell me you found her!"

He looks relived when I walk in after Astro, I stare at the man hoping it will trigger something but it doesn't. I look to the man apologetically.

" Sir, I'm sorry I ran off like that. I was just surprised I guess."

The man smiles and nods.

" it indeed must have been a shock to wake up in such a predicament. I was just surprised how you gathered enough energy to run after being unconscious for a while."

The doctor sticks out his hand for me to shake.

" I am Doctor O'Shay and you are?"

I look down as Astro jumps in to catch the doctor up to speed. After a few minutes, Dr. O'Shay is sitting down making those ' Hmm..." sounds doctors seem to like to make. He probably doesn't even notice he's staring at me... Astro takes this a moment to offer me a bowl of soup and I accept so I have something to distract me from the doctor's stares. I sit down with the bowl then just stare at it. Dr. O'Shay notices my hesitation.

" Is everything okay?"

I slowly nod but I make no move to pick up the spoon.

" I just don't know if I physically can eat this..."

The statement just popped out and I don't know where it came from. The two look at me confused. Astro starts to head for my guess would be the kitchen.

" I can find something else-"

I pick up the spoon shaking my head feverishly.

" No! This is fine, I don't really know why I said that..."

With that I start spooning the contents of the bowl into my mouth at rapid speed and I feel kinda funny but I continue to do it anyway. After I finish I find the doctor and Astro staring at me looking shocked. The Dr. O'Shay seemed at a loss for words.

" uh, Astro how long -"

Astro answers his unfinished question without moving his eyes away from me.

" 59.8 seconds, Doctor."

I look between the two of them feeling confused.

" what?"

The doctor and boy seem to be on the same wavelength all of a sudden because Astro speed off to the kitchen before the doctor even stood up. Doctor O'Shay came around to my side of the table and picked up the empty bowl and turned it upside down.

" it's really all gone. Astro do you have- thank you"

Astro comes in and places another bowl of soup in front of me. I look at the two of them feeling even more confused.

" umm.. Thanks?"

The doctor sits down again in a hurry and nods to Astro.

" would you mind eating this bowl too? The ah, same way you did last time?"

I hold up the spoon not knowing what I did so differently.

" what? I shouldn't use a spoon?"

The doctor nearly falls over.

" no, no, please do use the spoon!"

My eyes slide to Astro the most sane looking one of the two of them, he nods encouraging. I sigh sill not understanding.

" okay..."

So I eat the soup again feeling slightly funny still and when I finish I looked to the two people who watched me eat the whole time. The two of them had looks on their face that seemed to be a mix of befuddlement and relief. I put the spoon and ask.

" Sooo, are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to keep doing this till I drown in soup?"

Dr. O'Shay breaks out of the trance long enough to realize I have know Idea what's going on.

" Well you seemed to have impossible speed eating that first bowl of soup, It just surprised us."

I glance down at the second empty bowl.

" okay, well how about this one?"

We both turn to Astro who seems to have a way with numbers. He shrugs.

" 2 minutes exactly."

I finally get what they were testing, soup should take longer to eat. The weird feeling inside is starting to fade as I turn to the two people studying me.

" So.. Am I fast soup eater for a living? Or maybe I was just really hungry?"

Dr. O'Shay nods but still looks skeptical.

" perhaps but, let's make sure you get some more rest before you eat anymore."

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. The Mark

**Hey guys, make sure to leave a ****review**** with comments, tips, or ideas! Enjoy**!

* * *

I wake up after dreaming of blinking lights and sit up to find a change of clothes. I reach over to the foot of my bed for them and look them over. There is a white long sleeve shirt with snap buttons that overlap the other side of the shirt with a blue trim. The pants thankfully seem to be normal blue jeans, I start to change when I notice what I've been wearing sort of reminds me of something like a black and red long sleeve two-piece wet suit. I change quickly and I notice one more thing on my arm, I stare at it for a moment then fly out of the room and down the stairs.

I run down and skid to a stop in front of the table where Astro and Doctor O'Shay are sitting down. O'Shay smiles and motions to where I sat the day before, there is now a plate with eggs and toast and a bowl full of what looks to be rice porridge.

" Good morning, I hope you slept well. We didn't know what you like so we made-... What's wrong, did you remember something?"

I look at them in turn then slowly slide my left sleeve up.

" I found this when I was changing this morning."

I walk closer as O'Shay gets up and examines it up close. On my arm is four small, black,thick, curved, lines that are close enough together to form a dog's face. I swallow hard.

" This isn't a normal Metro City thing is it?"

O'Shay looks at it from many angles as Astro just stares at it, for some reason for just a moment I thought his eyes changed to blue but I must be seeing things because a moment later, they are back to brown. Doctor O'Shay makes a 'Hmmm..." sound as he takes a step back.

" No, I fear it's not normal for..."

He trails off and I instantly pick up on it, After a moment of silence I ask a question that shouldn't need to be answered.

" Not normal for who? Girls? Amnesiacs ?"

O'Shay looks at me looking concerned and dread fills me.

" Humans. This is very similar to what we use at the Ministry of Science on prototype robots.. To keep track of them."

I look down at the strange markings feeling uneasy. I search my mind for any reason for me to have this other than the invertible. I look the doctor in the eyes.

" so.. Does this mean I'm a robot?"

Astro with normal eyes turns to O'Shay.

" But doctor, she was-"

The doctor nods still studying my arm.

" yes I know, Astro."

I look at Astro for answers.

" I was what?"

Astro opens his mouth to respond when Doctor O'Shay answers.

" your left hand and wrist were bandaged when Astro found you because apparently a incision in your wrist that was bleeding."

The doctor pauses allowing me to let that sink in.

" So If I can bleed.. Then I'm not a robot? Right?"

Dr. O'Shay rubs his chin in thought nodding.

" That is correct. As far as I know, no one in the world has been able to make a robot with real blood coursing through its system before. Nor would I see why anyone would want to quite frankly."

Astro points to my arm reminding the doctor and myself of the the mark.

" So what Does the mark mean then? "

The doctor looks like he has a idea and turns to Astro.

" Astro, did you try scanning it?"

Astro nods and again I'm left alone in the dark. _Scanning?_ I didn't see him pull out anything that resembled a scanner. To my surprise, Astro nods.

" I did but, it says everything about it is restricted."

O'Shay looks surprised but his looks become floored when I ask my next question. I clear my throat.

" Anyone care to explain to me how Astro was able to 'scan' me when he has not moved from that spot?"

Astro looks slightly embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head and the doctor slaps his forehead.

" oh, I cant believe we never mentioned this before! You see, Astro here is a robot. He scanned the mark with the retina scanners built into- are you alright?"

For a moment I stared at Astro stunned. Four words struck me,_Astro is a robot_. then suddenly I can see the blinking Lights again but this time I can also hear beeping and whirring sounds. I rush back to reality when I hear a voice asking if I'm alright, I nod as I work the blinking lights out of my mind.

" I'm fine.. Its just a surprise that Astro is a robot, that's all. I never would have noticed but, now I know I wasn't seeing things when I saw his eyes turn blue earlier."

The doctor smiled and motioned to the table.

" Why don't we finish breakfast then worry about this mark, okay? It's not good to do heavy thinking on a empty stomach."

I nod and sit down in front of the food as Astro stares at me for some reason, from the corner of my eye I see the doctor reach down to his plate for his last piece of toast. I reach over to my Rice porridge and start spooning it into my mouth, after I finish that I eat the egg on top of the toast as if I do all the time. _Maybe I do..._ As I swallow my last bite and I realize that funny feeling inside is back, I look up to see Astro and the doctor staring at me aghast. I look at them in turn about to ask what's wrong when I notice the doctor's toast in his hand, it only had two bites in it. _Oh._ I look down and grab my water as slowly as I can.

" I did it again, didn't I?"

Without a word Dr. O'Shay nods and stands up.

" Maybe it's time we check you out in a place with more resources available. Let's head to the Ministry of Science."

I finish my water and watch him grab his coat and a hat.

" you mean where robots are built? How does that help me?"

The doctor buttons the coat as he smiles at me.

" oh, it's not just a place where we build robots. It's where all science it studied for instance, Biology. It's the study of-"

The answer just bubbles out of me nataully and im surprised and feeling pleased that I know something.

" life. So I can get checked out without going to a hospital."

I stand up as Astro hands me a jacket, it fit perfectly. I thank him as Doctor O'Shay leads us outside to a hover car parked outside and we pile in. The doctor turns to look back at me.

" we can also take a look at that mark while we're there."

I smile even though I get a sense of dread as we drive smoothly deeper into the city itself.


	4. More questions

**Hey, this is one of my first fanfictions so please bare with me! It is a combination of the old and new Astro Boy. ( I like the new stuff okay but I am a bigger fan of the older) please leave a review so I know wether or not to continue this. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_I try to sit up but the various thick wires hold me in place. " let me go! Tenma, this is crazy!"_

_Dr. Tenma walks back into my view and look down at me calmly._

_" It is necessary, I assure you. Just try to think of this logically, I'm sure in time you will understand the importance of this."_

_The scientist moves away again to tamper with a blinking machine. I feel the wires tighten and the cold metal immobilizing my arms at my side._

_" Logically?! I don't see the logic of strapping a girl to a table so a mad scientist can conduct a ludicrous experiment on her! What logic do you see, Dr. Tenma?!"_

_I turn my head towards him as much as I can as I say this. At my question he stops flipping switched and sighs slowly Turing back to me._

_" You are going to help me get my son back.. If I can't get through to him, then maybe someone more like him can. That is all the logic i need."_

_these words sink in and he gets closer and plunges a syringe looking thing into my arm before I can think. Instantly, all my strength evaporates and my eyelids start to droop as I struggle to speak._

_" I'm sorry..but, this won't get your son back..."_

_Before I can hear his response, the world goes black._

* * *

One month later

I wake up with a jolt and I sit up immediately feeling panicked. I scan the room with my eyes to find I'm laying a bed in a circular bedroom. All I could think was one word: Danger. So I hop out of the bed and suddenly collapse.

I wake up again to the sound of voices around me, a man and a young boy's voice.

" Do you think she will be alright, Dr. O'Shay? She's been out for a week now."

The boy's voice sounds familiar even though I somehow know I've never met him. A deeper kind voice responds.

" I'm not quite sure.. Her vitals are steady now. Though, when it peaked an hour ago I was worried."

I struggle to move my arm, and still not able to open my eyes. The boy's voice grows excited.

" Hey, doctor, I think I just saw her fingers move!"

I hear footsteps get closer as I focus all my strength on getting up.

" Oh really?! That would be a remarkable improvement and it would also explain the vital peak earlier. Now where did I put.. Oh that's right, I left it down stairs. Would you mind-"

Heavier footsteps move away in a hurry.

" don't worry I'll get it doctor! Should I bring the soup too?"

The lighter footsteps approach my side before answering._Strange.. Why are the younger one's footsteps louder than the older one? Doesn't matter, I need to get out of here._

" yes, that would great. Thank you."

I hear the door slide open and the close, the boy with the heavy footsteps are gone. _Now's my chance to get out while there's only one!_ The doctor is standing over me now, I know even though I can't see him. I struggle to gather my strength. He's muttering too himself.

" All right, let's see if-"

My eyes shoot open and I dodge his hands that are reaching for me. I stumble off the bed and head for the door, it slides open. I shoot down the stairs and at the bottom I go right pass a stunned, Spiky-haired, boy holding a tray with soup. I hear someone tripping down the stairs followed by a voice that calls out sputtering.

" Quick, catch her!"

I turn to look back just in time to see the boy drop the tray and start to chase me. I find the front door and I'm gone...

...

About twenty minutes later I'm walking the streets of the city feeling like I'm about to collapse. People and robots walk by me seemingly without a care in the world, as I continue to glance nervously behind me for the boy. After I left the house, the boy followed me with surprising speed . I was so confused because nothing looked familiar and I nearly got hit by what I can only describe as a hover car. I ran through what looked to be a park when the boy almost caught me. The boy must be famous or something because in a matter of moments, tons of young kids and their parents surround him with smiles on their faces. About five minutes later I had the idea to hop on top of one of the hover cars driving by which is how I ended up in the city.

I'm deep in thought when a robot bumps into me. He is wearing what look to be overalls and a construction site hard-hat, he turns and looks down at me.

" excuse me."

I nod in response and keep moving. Is it normal for robots to walking around? I think back to the house I just ran from. Is it normal to wake up with a doctor and some kid standing over you? I sigh, I don't know why but I can't seem to recall anything except waking up at that house. Do I live there? And why am I so exhausted? As I'm thinking this, my legs are getting heavier and they are hardly lifting off the ground when I take a step. I turn to a man walking passed me wearing suite and tie, I step torwards him feeling nervous.

" um, excuse me.. What is the name of this city?"

The man looks confused for a moment then smiles.

" It's Metro City of course!"

With a skip in his step, he turns and carries on his way not noticing my reaction. As soon as he said Metro City, I saw a flash of blinking machines. Pain shoots into my head and I stumble into a alleyway. My hands instantly clutch my head as more pain shoots through it. My knees buckle from the pain and I fall back into the wall and slide down till I'm sitting with my legs up to my chest, my eyes squeezed shut. After a moment the pain is gone but I don't move in fear it will come back. Was that a memory? Why did the name Metro City trigger it? A hand gently touches my arm and my eyes snap open. I jump up ready to fight when I recognize that it's the boy from earlier. He smiles gently at me and I am surprised to feel calmer. The boy takes a single step closer to me then stops.

" Are you alright?"

I swallow and i look him in the eyes, I decide to trust him.

" What happened to me? And who are you?"

The boy steps closer and sticks out his hand.

" I don't know yet, but I plan to find out. And my name is Astro."


End file.
